


A touch of luck

by shortcircuitify



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, F/M, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcircuitify/pseuds/shortcircuitify
Summary: “It just had to be the goddamn mercenary, didn’t it?” She hisses.At that, Cassian chokes, reaching for the overhead storage for support as her words sink in.Realization hits her, “You don’t mean-“





	A touch of luck

Scarif looms close in the distance, and Jyn, for all of her hope and her bravery, can’t seem to repress the feeling of dread crawling up her spine. Cassian watches her, carefully, as the shield goes down, K-2SO rerouting their course for the planet.

He sits across from her, leaning forward, so much so she can almost feel his touch on her knees, the ways his fingers twitch. Everything feels so fragile, in these moments, that she is scared to break it, before all hell breaks loose.

“Almost there,” he says quietly, eyes intently on her.

She keeps her gaze focused on him, swallowing heavily, and he stands, restless for a fight, she can tell. He twists his hands together, before moving closer to her. Hesitantly, he reaches for her face, running his thumb so lightly against her cheek she almost cannot feel it. He is tall, compared to her, and she moves unperceptively closer to his hand, straining to look up at him.

She doesn’t know what this is, and probably will never find out if their plan works, but in this moment, his touch is warm and intimate, a relief from the thunderous pounding in her chest.

She sees the anxiety clouding his eyes. He turns, checking his gun for the fiftieth time; she has counted, trying to find something to do in their tiny space of a ship. She, instead, pulls the sleeve of her long tunic down, looking at the fine, thin writing covering her wrist. Her father once told her it was a blessing, to have the words so beautifully close to her pulse; _to find them, whoever they are, all the better,_ he said. Now, all she can think about are missed opportunities, the loss of a love never found.

She wonders what they would be like, the person who would say the words written on her skin, what life they would live. Would they be handsome, dull, already dead? Would they fight for the Empire, or prefer to hide on faraway planets, away from the galaxy? She breathes shakily through her nose at the possibilities.

She wonders, for a moment, as she sees the faint words on Chirrut’s arm, and the ones covered by Baze’s long hair, just at the very nape of his neck.

Cassian coughs across from her and her eyes snap up. He is nervous, and he licks his lips, and for a moment she wonders how they will be remembered, if at all. If this is the legacy they will be leaving behind.

And then, he whispers, so quietly she is certain that none of the others will be able to hear, and he says, eyes trained on her, “Your father would be so proud, Jyn.”

She is shocked for a moment, eyes wide, and then her lips curl up against her teeth, her thumb vigorously wiping at the words on her arm. She repeated those words to herself thousands of times, when she was young and naïve, and finally to hear them spoken by another, by a love so gentle she feels she will break, there is nothing but pain. She feels anger, hot and curling, her cheeks flushing because it is somehow worse, now, to know the truth before it all comes crashing down around them. It is more out of pain than anything else, a twist deep in her gut making it ache.

“It just _had_ to be the goddamn mercenary, didn’t it?” She hisses.

At that, Cassian chokes, reaching for the overhead storage for support as her words sink in. He lays his head against his arm, but instead of the exasperated swearing Jyn expects, he begins chuckling, his whole body shaking in silent laughter. She has to remind herself, numbly, that they are running towards a planet bent on destruction, its mountains and valleys burning to the ground.

Realization hits her, “You don’t mean-“

He lifts the corner of his shirt, tucked tightly in his pants, and she sees there a line of small, neat, cursive writing. The anger leaves her, and behind there is only wonder and an ache in her heart.

_It just had to be the goddamn mercernary._

Her eyes flicker up to his, and after all of this, it seems very fitting. His eyes are soft, and she can’t help but think that he is very good at hiding his fear, although after all this time, she can see it clearly. Her hands shake, and it hurts, deep in her chest.

“Imagine having this tattoo all of your life,” and she laughs, but it is sad, “You couldn’t have said something more poetic, of course.”

She looks to Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze, K-2SO piloting them towards the rip in the planet’s shield, and her lips quiver. She feels tears clouding her eyes, but refuses to let them fall. She approaches Cassian, slowly, and he does not move, keeping his head low.

She reaches for him, and he starts for a moment, but lets her cool fingers touch where the tattoo lies against his lower back. She lightly traces the words with her finger, and he chokes back a tight sob, coughing instead. The words on her wrist almost touch the ones on his back, and she wraps her arms around his waist, holding him tightly. He takes both of her hands in one of his, holding tightly. She feels the tight muscles of his stomach against her palm.

It seems impossible, in this moment, but it is also perfect, somehow.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she says, finally, as K-2SO announces their imminent landing, Bodhi preparing for Imperial questions.

Cassian stays silent, but he takes one of her hands and brings it to his mouth, kissing it gently.

“Together, then?” Jyn whispers against his back, feeling his warmth, taking in the feel of his skin on hers.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the story didn't seem rushed, I just wanted to keep it somewhat short. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
